Interrogation
by Takaya.Kagetora
Summary: Never try to get into Hawkeye's mind. The punishment for the trespass isn't worth the risk. Or is it? Hawkeye/Loki warnings inside.


Warnings: M/M, course language, graphic sex. If this isn't your thing then please don't read. You've been warned!

* * *

Footsteps. Loki is aware of the visitor before he is within sight, an unhinged grin ghosting over his lips. He knows exactly who it is. The brunet is stiff, anger and something else coming off of him in waves.

"Are you here to interrogate me? I won't be so easy."

Hawkeye tilts his chin up in mild annoyance, jaw clenching before he bothers to hiss between his teeth, "I am here to interrogate you, but I also owe you for what you did to me."

The grin widens, a low chuckle bubbling up. "You want to get back at me for it? For not giving you some honorable death and making you dance as my own little puppet?"

The questions are more statement of fact. With a tight lipped smile Hawkeye punches a few buttons on the control panel of the enclosure they are keeping Loki in. At first it appears nothing has happened, when in fact a small, almost window like section opens. An arrow is shot through with record speed through the hole and the prisoner lets out a small grunt of pain. Looking down at where the arrow struck he jerks the projectile out of his thigh. Something is off...almost immediately Loki finds himself feeling dizzy.

"I want to pay you back and punish you."

Despite the spinning room Loki maintains some bravado. "Ooh, so scared. I- what is that?"

What he hasn't noticed is Hawkeye had again entered some commands into the control panel, the door having opened and closed behind him. In the same instance he had also turned off the security cameras and locked down the area. Smiling the shorter man holds up an unusual looking collar, pacing tight circles around the partially debilitated captive. "Don't you recognize it? It's a useful bit of tech from your home realm. If I remember correctly it placates the one wearing it and keeps their powers in check. I wonder, what would happen if I-"

"Don't even think it! I'll-"

"You'll do what?" Hawkeye snarls back, in a swift movement grabbing the back of Loki's coat and knocking him off balance. As he attempts to regain his bearings his would be interrogator snaps the heavy collar into place with a resounding click.

"Ghh!" Loki's face twists in rage, trying to claw the thing off of his throat. He can feel his powers, but they are now no more than a tingling sensation in the back of his senses. Between whatever he was shot with and the collar he is losing control fast.

"There. Looks pretty on you." The voice is taunting, but something else lies just beneath the surface.

"Take it off!" Loki roars, glaring death at Hawkeye.

"No."

"Now!"

"No!"

The war criminal tries for a different approach. "Please?"

Hawkeye lets out a bark of laughter. "Not happening. I won't fall for your play for pity. Maybe I'll be generous later when you beg for mercy though. But now you will do what I say."

Loki is shaking with visible rage and something else. He remembers exactly what this collar is now, although he has never encountered one personally before he has heard about them. It is meant for prisoners on Asgard. It controls the wearer other than by stifling abilities, makes the wearer follow the commands of whoever placed it upon them.

He is well and truly fucked.

Hawkeye positions himself so he is standing directly in front of Loki. "Now suck my cock."

"No." Despite the venom behind the words he finds himself doing so, long fingers moving without thought to open the black trousers. Loki fights back a wave of shame as his lips wrap around Hawkeye's erection, tongue working at the shaft. He was expecting pain, perhaps being beaten or tortured for information but not this...

Hawkeye groans, adjusting his stance and tangling his fingers into black hair. "There...that's a good boy. I'm going to cum in your mouth first, you will swallow every last drop. This is your punishment for you fucking with my mind. Then the second part. You know what that is?"

Loki lets out a low whine. He expected to feel utterly disgusted and enraged, but something different is curling within his stomach.

"I'm going to fuck you, cum inside of you, and watch it leak out of you. You think you're so much damn better than us, that we're so far below you. You're going to be begging for my cock and writhing beneath me. That really puts you above us doesn't it?"

The grip in Loki's hair tightens, the Avenger beginning to fuck his mouth in earnest. He is close, the the thought of what is to come brings him even closer to the brink.

"Ready slut?" The words are breathless, insult to them stinging but somehow feels deserved. With a grunt and an obscene moan Hawkeye climaxes, sighing in appreciation as Loki swallows as he was commanded. The collar is very effective, leaving no room to argue and pushing for obedience. However even with it off the archer wonders if Loki really would have fought. Pulling back the trickster looks anywhere but at Hawkeye.

"You drank every last drop like the greedy bitch I knew you would be." A flinch. Hawkeye smirks in satisfaction. He has no intention of permanently damaging Loki, but he's so enraged with the whole situation he can barely see straight. "Stay on your knees, but turn around."

Every fiber of Loki's being wants to follow, wants Hawkeye's cock within him, fucking him hard. He turns, heartbeat thudding heavily against his chest. His companion wastes no time, shoving Loki forward so he lands hard on his palms. Dexterous fingers shove the coat out of the way and work the trousers and armor off, only enough to expose the pale ass.

"Damn." Hawkeye's voice is deep with need.

"Please..." Loki can't believe what he is about to do, but he closes his eyes tightly against the reality of it. "Please, Hawkeye."

"Please what?" The god has one chance to escape this. If he tells him to stop now he'll accept the earlier actions as revenge. No one ever gets into Hawkeye's head and gets away with it...

"Please continue." With a smile the archer pulls a tube out of his back pocket. "Told you you'd beg."

A whimper then a shift of slim hips.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." Using the lube to slick two fingers Hawkeye uses the cool fluid to trace Loki's entrance.

"Ah!" The taller man wiggles in mild discomfort and Hawkeye slaps his ass harshly; watching the color blossom on soft flesh in curiosity.

"Stop that. You're being greedy."

Another whine, and soon Loki is pressing into Hawkeye's fingers as he works on stretching his hole. "Please...just just do it!"

With a low chuckle a finger is curled just a bit so it can brush over the god's prostate. The cry it elicits going straight to his already painfully hard erection.

"Please Hawkeye!"

"All right." Removing the fingers quickly so Loki is painfully aware of the loss Hawkeye applies a liberal amount of lubricant to his hard on before lining it up with the begging entrance. "Repeat after me, and I'll fuck you."

"O-okay."

"I'm sorry for what I have done. I never should have fucked with Hawkeye. Now he's going to fuck me like I wanted and deserve, because I'm a wanton slut for him."

Loki repeats back the words, mumbling them into the cold floor where they can barely be understood by either man.

"Fair enough." With one solid thrust Hawkeye enters Loki, groaning with pleasure as he hears the trickster cry out. He's not sure what the black haired creature is saying now, however he presumes it is good as he fucks himself on Hawkeye's cock and whimpers quietly.

"That's it...did you realize I'm not doing anything? That you're ramming yourself on my cock?" The response is salacious appeals for the hero to help the actions along. Accepting Hawkeye releases a shuddering breath, starting a arduous pace and not leaving any doubt who is in control at the present movement. Loki gives in freely, the collar having been removed during the course of being prepped. "H-Hawkeye! Hawkeye please!"

In the back of his mind the archer wonders if his lover can bruise, if so his hips will be black and blue later.

"I'm...I'm going to-" Loki's words are cut off as his orgasm hits, shouting something that sounds obscene as he rides out the feeling. Hawkeye follows soon after, moaning as the muscles around him tighten, making his climax that much stronger. For awhile all they can do is pant in silence. Once Hawkeye can withdrawal he does so slowly, parting Loki's cheeks.

This catches the other man's attention, face becoming a riot of color. He hadn't expected Hawkeye to be true to his word, at least not on this part. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Watching you leak my cum. I've really stuffed you full. Fuck you're so thoroughly debauched..."

Loki closes his eyes, accepting although still embarrassed. All he knows is he will never try to control Hawkeye ever again.


End file.
